


Gone With the Memories of My Past

by meningitisyee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Genocide, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slow Burn, so much foreshadowing it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meningitisyee/pseuds/meningitisyee
Summary: Very few in the galaxy know of the planet in Wild Space called Syveigas. It was a beautiful world, one with the landscapes like those found on Naboo. It really was a sight to behold, that is until three years ago when the small planet was bombed into oblivion. Those who know of the planet's existence, know it as the dead planet. Destroyed in a war between the local human populations and a crime syndicate trying to exploit its resources. Nobody exactly knew what it's resources were, except the syndicate and the locals. And that secret seemingly died with the Syveigans and the syndicate that perished with the planet.That is, except for Lord Sidious, who somehow knows the Wild Space planet is home to an abundance of kyber crystals. He sends his apprentice to the now desolate wasteland to scout if any crystals survived the war and to see if there are any other pirates ransacking the world. What the young Darth Maul finds are crystals, lots of crystals, but something, or rather, someone else as well. The very last Syveigan.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Wild Space

**Author's Note:**

> set like one year pre-the phantom menace

This was going to be a long one.

Maul was lost in his thoughts as he left the Coruscant space port.

He was going to some Wild Space world to look for crystals. He already had his own crystals, and so did Master.This mission seemed pointless. This was droid's work. Not his. But Maul knew better than to question Master's plans. He learned that the hard way a long time ago...

Besides the menial task, it was going to take forever to get there. He had to take the Corellian Run from Coruscant all the way down past Smuggler's Run, which was the last 'official' unofficial stop on the route. 

All Master had given him for directions was "Grid coordinates: W-19"

Very specific.

Though, Maul really couldn't complain. He now had the chance to finally test out the Sith Infiltrator, The ship that Master had gifted him upon the completion of his first solo mission, about a year and a half ago. After that, he only really traveled with Master on his personal ship. The only time that Maul spent with his own ship was in the hangar, modding it in his free time. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't secretly thrilled to have two weeks to himself to try out his new ship.

It would take around five days to get there and then another five back. He wanted to spend no more than four days on the planet. From the little he was able to find out in his research, Syveigas was wasteland, utterly destroyed in a war between a crime syndicate and the local human population- the Syveigans. And that was about it. And on top of that, he had to really go digging to find that little scrap of information. Some intercepted transmissions between some low-caliber pirates and smugglers were all Maul had, and even those were contradicting. Maul really was walking in blind.

But not to worry. This is what Maul was raised to do- he was the perfect infiltrator. He was a shadow. Able to adapt at a moment's notice and respond with deadly force. 

Maul left the Coruscant atmosphere. He dared a look at the Jedi Temple. It sat, as always, up on its perfect little pedestal. What hypocrites. He would love nothing more than to go into their precious temple and gut each and every Jedi he found. Master and Padawan alike. He already had one Jedi kill under his belt. A young Twi'lek padawan called Eldra Kaitis. He attempted to buy her at an auction, but didn't get the highest bid. He followed the highest bidder in an attempt to take her, but he had to free her in order to stand a chance against various bounty hunters sent to protect the ship. After they defeated the hunters, after they fought side by side, he ended her, without mercy nor a second thought. He relished in his victory at that moment. But reflected on her fighting. she was angry, and she used it to fight. She could have made a good Sith, but she was too indoctrinated by the Jedi. She had to go.

But Master's plans were not ready to be set in motion yet. So he will wait. And when the time comes, he will kill again.

It really was a long trip. By the end of day one, Maul was already antsy in the cockpit of his ship. He had already meditated, sparred with his combat droid, destroyed it, then fixed it up. His youth was shining through. He was only twenty? Twenty-one, maybe? Force knows he had no idea. He remembered a time, so long ago, where he had not been Maul, but had been someone else, called something else. But the name eludes him and the years corrode his memories of Dathomir. Of his brothers, of his own mother. The reflection Maul saw in the mirror was but a shadow of the sweet, carefree boy he used to be. But that was fine by him. That boy was weak, and Maul was strong. He had power. He was the right hand to the most powerful being in the galaxy.

And one day, the galaxy would be his. He would surpass Master's abilities and he would take on his own apprentice. Then he would get to be the most powerful being in the galaxy. The thought made him shiver with excitement.

Maul was making good time on the Corellian Run. The modifications he had made to his ship made it very fast, so he would arrive a day ahead of schedule. This means he had two days of free time to do whatever he pleases. The thought satisfied him. This trip would not be so bad after all.


	2. The Fallen

Falling. Falling. Falling.

Closest thing she can come to describing it.

She was still steady on her two feet. Well almost steady.

She wandered her arid homeland with a severe limp in her right leg.

It was broken. At least she thinks that. A long time ago.

She remembers sharing a home, this home, with other people. Now it's just her.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

It's a wonder that she's still alive. The entire population of her world reduced from tens of thousands to only one. Her.

She's forgotten her name. But she knew she had one. At some point. In a different time, maybe.

Not much goes through her head. She walks aimlessly about her destroyed world. She only survives because there is nothing left on the world to kill her. No other people. No predators. Just her.

Sixteen. She knew that number. That's how old she was when this all happened. She had just celebrated with her friends and family. But they're gone now. That's okay though.

Maybe they're happy where they are. Maybe they still have their sanity intact. 

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

She remembered the war. It lasted about a month maybe. The people of her world fought the invaders off valiantly. They didn't touch the surface until the end. There were troops from both sides on the surface.

Then the invaders had enough and blew the planet into a deserted wasteland.

A successful genocide.

Almost.

For some reason she didn't die.

She lived on. 

They bombarded the surface with weapons that her people had never seen before. Toxic to them and the environment.

Poison. High amounts of it too. What kind? That knowledge eluded her. She remembered a girl, one her age, she thinks, choking up blood and then breathing her last. This girl was her friend. She thinks.

The weapons that weren't pumping her home full of toxins were blasting the surface into another galaxy.

Yet she lived. Beat the odds. Defied the laws of nature.

Why?

It mattered not to her, her mind was gone. She didn't know for how long though. Two months? Ten years? Time had lost its meaning to her.

Her once strapping muscles were faded and weak. Her formerly fiery blue eyes lay dormant and distant. Her hair was grown out, but kept. Tied atop her head in a loose bun. 

Her people had the same physical appearance of her. Olive skin, fiery, orange hair, and beaming, vibrant, eyes. It was the genome that was forged from tens of millions of years of civilization on the planet. But within a day, all that history, was gone. Obliterated into ruin. An entire culture, a sub-species even, removed from the galaxy permanently.

Of those who knew of the planet and it's inhabitants, some considered the native Syveigans a human sub-species. After tens of millions of years of evolution, a distinct genome was formed. As stated before, the olive complexion, the orange hair and the colorful eyes were the tell tale characteristics of a Syveigan. The females were noticeably smaller than the males. They were of shorter stature, but lean and agile. Fierce warriors and hunters. The males were tall and broad. Larger than an average human male. 

The distinct feature that lead to the Syveigans' classification as a sub-species, were their lungs. When the humans first immigrated to the small planet from a neighboring system in Wild Space, they found the atmosphere harsh, but livable. Oxygen, which all humans and most aliens breathe, was anything but plentiful there. There was enough to sustain themselves, but any endurance activity was a challenge. But as the years ticked by, the humans evolved. Their lungs grew bigger, with more folds and ridges to increase its surface area. This evolution allowed a single breath to provide adequate oxygen to the near-humans.

All of this information and history was lost to the girl, however.

The toxins still plagued the planet's surface, and her mind as well. Force knows if it was the loneliness or the toxins that lead to her decreased mental state. Maybe it was both, because neither helped her.

She roams the streets of a large city without aim. She thinks it was the capital. Maybe she lived there at one point. everything seems so familiar, but not at the same time.

The girl got so frustrated sometimes. her memories are so close to her but so far away at the same time. It's infuriating to her. Her mind feels like a piece of paper that, at one point, had something written on it, but was erased long ago. The name of her sister. Or did she have a brother? Maybe one of each. Maybe none at all.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

She just wants it all to end. And shes tried to catalyze it. But she just can't die. Something won't let her die. She wants to be at peace with her people, her family. But she can't. Her past that she can't even remember haunts her every second. Every time she closes her eyes, her mind is filled with memories she just can't grab. It dives her deeper and deeper into her madness. Tere is no escape.

So for now, she wanders through the streets of some city that she knows, but doesn't know at the same time. Limping around on her broken leg and frail body. Surviving off f preserved food and water she finds.

Thus has been her existence since the near-genocide of her people.


	3. The Woman

Finally he had arrived at the end of the Corellian run. It ran for a short distance into Wild Space, but after it's end, you had to proceed at your own risk. Master had given him a calculated path that lead to the dead planet of Syveigas. 

On the fourth day, he finally dropped out of hyperspace above the small planet. It looked like a ball of dust with some grey bodies on it. They were bodies of water, he presumed. Tainted, of course.

He made his way to surface. Once he landed, a sensor of the dashboard went off. 

Low oxygen levels.

Interesting, but not important.

He grabbed his respirator and fixed it over his mouth and nose. He put his dark cloak on and pulled the hood up. He clasped his dual blade lightsaber to his bet. he felt the force thrum through the crystal embedded in his lightsaber. It brought him a sense of power and ambition. He ran a life form scan of the surrounding area. He had landed on the outskirts of what he believed was the capital city, Tivan. That was all he knew of the planet, and it was time to go. The scan picked up one life form.

Probably some rodent. With that Maul descended the ramp onto the dry, crunchy ground. It was obvious that the planet used to be lush and full of life. Fallen dead trees were everywhere on the outskirts.skeletons littered the ground. Mostly animals, some looked humanoid, though. His respirator kicked in and he breathed in the oxygen that the machine collected. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and rolled his speeder out. 

He mounted, and rode in the direction of the city.

The atmosphere seemed corrosive. The metal that remained from the once bustling civilization lay rusted and degraded. His speeder kicked up dust as he rode through the abandoned streets of Tivan. Most buildings had collapsed, though a some remained. Beaten and weathered, but standing. A reflection on his right caught his attention. He slowed and stopped in front of the area. A corpse lay on the stoop of a building. Only bones remained. It was rather small, shorter than him, and judging by the tattered attire that the skeleton donned, it was a woman. Around the neck of the skeleton, laid an intricate necklace. And he found the source of the reflection he saw. The necklace was intertwined with about twenty kyber crystals.

Kyber must be plentiful here. As bracelets and anklets were found on the skeleton. He inspected the other corpses nearby. They also donned intricate jewelry made of kyber. Even the males. Must be a cultural thing.

He mounted his speeder again and continued through the streets. He would occasionally stop to examine more corpses, and they all had kyber jewelry. Even the small skeletons of children., Their jewelry wasn't as intricate, only having a few crystals. It seemed that the crystals were a sign of age of something. The more you had, the older you were. It seemed plausible to Maul.

Then he sensed movement around the corner. He froze, and then slowly made his way to the corner. He called his blade to his hand, ready to ignite it and kill. He slowly peeked around the corner and found a figure. Skinny and limping. A woman.

No, a girl.

She looked like she was barely in adulthood. She had to be younger than Maul.

He decided to observe the woman and then act. He immediately identified her as a native Syveigan. Her olive skin shined in the setting sun. Her hair was the color of fire, and had tight curls. it was tied on top of her head in a loose bun. Her arms were bear, and she wore a tan tattered tunic or shawl of some kind. She wore loose brown pants that came down just past her knees. Her feet were bear and dirty. Her pants were in disrepair just like her shirt. 

The girl, or woman, hadn't noticed him yet. She turned slightly and he saw her sunken features in more detail. She was lean, and not in the good way. She seemed frail, like all of her muscle had faded. Her cheeks and eyes were sunken. Her eyes shone a deep blue, and If Maul was honest, her eyes were beautiful. But they were distant. Clouded.

He almost felt pity for her. She was the last of her kind. And she had been stuck here alone for three years.

No. Maul was a Sith. There was no room for pity. He would end her quickly and put the sad thing out of her misery. He revealed himself from around the corner and her head snapped towards him. She turned her body to face him and he noticed her right leg. It was bet at odd angles. It must have been broken a long time ago. She didn't put much weight on it when she moved.

In fact she was moving towards him. There was a pure look of curiosity in her eyes, like she doubted the man before her was actually real. When she was about ten feet away, he drew his blade. The crimson light reflecting off of her deep blue eyes.

Her step did not falter, though. Like she didn't even register there was a deadly weapon in front of her. She continued her step until abdomen grazed the blade, and she didn't even register it immediately. It took a moment, and she stopped and looked down at the burn that went through her top and singed her skin. She touched the wound cautiously and winced. 

So she could feel pain. The then reached out her hand to touch the blade again, curiosity burning through her eyes.

He retracted the blade and clasped it back to his belt.

She tilted her head as if she was confused.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" Maul spat.

The girl just tilted her head again.

That's it. He was just going to end the pitiful life in front of him. Surely she would be happier if he struck her down and she would finally be able to rest with her kin.

His hand went to his belt to grab his saber, but then he stopped. He felt the force surge differently, screaming stop in his ear.

He knew better than to defy the will of the force.

But what was the reason. Why would the force want her to spend the rest of her days rotting away on a dead, forgotten planet. Unless...

No way. She was not coming with him.

The force surged again, as if to say 'Oh yes, she is'.

Maul grimaced.

The girl was still looking at him with a tilted head.

"Fine." Maul grumbled.

Then his gaze landed on her neck. A small necklace laid upon it.

In the center, were two kyber crystals, they were at black as the forming night sky around them. 

He had the urge to reach out and touch them. They were calling to him. Before he knew it, his gloved hand was reaching out toward them, and lightly his finger touched it.

That was when she changed.

For whatever reason, her mind sensed this as threat and jumped back, kicking Maul across his mask in the process.

Maul stumbled back, caught off guard by her sudden offensive. His mask fell off, and he took a breath of the thin, corrosive, Syveigan atmosphere. He started coughing, and fell to his knees as his vision blurred.

He needed to regain control of his breathing, the atmosphere was thin, but breathable. he could survive without the mask. 

He used the force to calm his breathing and he got up, his golden eyes focusing on the girl in front of him.

She stood ten feet away, lowered in a fighting stance. Or rather the best one she could manage with her injured legs. 

Her eyes were wild with this primal fear. He remained calm.

he grabbed his respirator and put it back on.

"Woman," He began, catching his breath once more, "Come with me."

With one more curious look the woman stood up straight and walked towards him. He held out his large gloved hand. She seemed weary of taking it, so he removed his glove, revealing his red and black flesh. His black tattoos swirled intricately on his hand.

After seeing that he was flesh and blood, just like her, she placed her small slender hand into his large muscular one.


	4. A Touch of Reality

Who is he?

He can't be real. No.

Everyone on her world died.

But he didn't look like one of her people. When she kicked him, his mask flew off, and she saw it. Red and black flesh, and a set of piercing yellow eyes.

She'd never seen one of those before.

Then again she really hadn't seen that much for a while.

When she first laid eyes on him, she wondered if he was actually there.

It didn't even register that he was real until she almost impaled herself on his red sword of light. It burned, and maybe at one point, she would have said it hurt. 

But right in that moment, it was the first touch with reality she had in a very long time. This whole time, wandering the ruins of her wasteland of a homeland, it had all felt like a dream, like it wasn't real. hse had been in that haze until she felt that burn. 

She wanted to touch it again, to feel that liberating reality once more. 

But the light disappeared.

Where did it go? Was that an illusion too? 

No, she still had the burn on her stomach.

She said some words that she couldn't quite make out. They sounded familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

The man's eyes drifted to her necklace.

Her crystals.

He reached out to touch them.

That brought up something deep from within her mind.

That was a line! And he was crossing it. 

In that moment, she became like a feral animal, jumping and kicking, putting space between her and the man.

The man, now without his mask, gasped for breath. 

Why? She was breathing just fine.

He regained his composure and put his mask back on, and his breathing steadied.

He reached for his light sword but then stopped, almost like he heard something. But there was nothing to be heard.

He spoke again, but this time, the language that spewed from his lips began to come back to her.

"Woman, come with me." He said.

She thinks that what he said. She hadn't heard words from another person for so long, the language had become foreign. Her hearing those words, and them making sense ignited something in her. Part of her sanity came back, but not all of it. What she had regained was fractured and pained.

The man reached out his hand, and then removed the glove. She saw his skin, and she slipped her hand into his. 

There it was again, that blissful taste of reality.

She followed him to his... his speeder? Was that what it was called? And then to his ship.

The journey was made in silence. With the man sitting in front of her, and her small hand holding onto his heavy cloaks. How was he not hot. Her planet, even after it's supposed oblivion, retained its hot and humid climate. The rags that she donned had fared just fine for her.

What returned to her mind thought. Just thought about everything, her mind running like crazy, a million clicks a minute.

He hadn't asked her anything yet, but something within her told her that luxury wouldn't last.


End file.
